dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
Dungeon
Wikipedia Link Attack Bonus and Intelligence checks occur more often in dungeons. Level 1 Level 2 Attack Bonus (1) NAME was lazing around, minding his/her own business, when a kobold suddenly came charging out of the darkness! Success Text: Reacting quickly, NAME calmly VERBED the kobold with his/her WEAPON and mortally wounded it. He/she then relieved the body of its valuables. * 69 XP * 19 gold Fail Text: Charisma (1) NAME arrived at a T-shaped intersection where a dwarven woman stood guard. NAME decided to talk his/her way through this one. Success Text: Using all of his/her cunning, NAME convinced the dwarf that he/she was her long-lost cousin. Not only did he/she get directions, but he/she got an item and some dwarven cologne as well! * +2 Charisma for 8 encounters * 37 XP * Defensive Staff Fail Text: Intelligence (1) NAME wandered down an empty hallway . . . Success Text: Fail Text: . . . and noticed nothing except for a few gold coins he/she found scattered on the floor. NAME managed to pick up several coins before triggering the flame jet trap. * 5-7 damage * 20 XP * 6 gold Constitution (1) The sound of slamming doors and rushing water reverberated through the room as soon as NAME tried to open the chest. He looked frantically for an exit, but there were none -- and the room was already half full of water. There was nothing to be done but hold his breath and hope . . . Success Text: The swirling waters soon submerged NAME completely, but he remained calm and went into a sort of trance, slowing his breathing. After what seemed like hours, the water started receding and NAME was able to take a glorious breath of air. When he had recovered from the ordeal, he grabbed the many gold coins that were now scattered about the room. * 4 damage. * 88 XP and 30 gold. Fail Text: Attack Bonus (2) The angry ghost of some long dead adventurer was lurking about. It hovered over a skeleton decked out in a dusty (but clearly top-quality) suit of delver's leather. Success Text: Leading with his courage and finishing with his WEAPON, NAME sent the phantom warrior to its final resting place. * 86 XP. * received a suit of Delver's Leather. Fail Text: NAME was enjoying a nice nap on the dungeon floor when, all of a sudden, he awoke to the sound of stomping feet. And not just any stomping feet, but stomping feet that were coming directly toward him! He leapt to his feet and readied his WEAPON. Success Text: NAME devastated the surprised orc a split-second after it came into view, dispatching it without too much trouble. * 2 damage. * 94 XP and 14 gold. NAME received a pair of Bracers of Rejuvenation Fail Text: Level 3 Charisma (1) Intelligence (1) Strength (1) Level 4 Level 5 Armor Class Attack Bonus Dexterity Intelligence Strength Wisdom Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Category:Terrain | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text